Peacelove Moonchild
by tangledangel
Summary: Ever thought that pokemon batling might be inhumane? Well on girl did. Join her and her band of hippys going all out to stop pokemon battling! Oneshot. Contains a hint of Yaoi& yuri, and pokehuman but no lemons,just an epiloge!R&R!


Poke Fic.

Disclaimer: I own POKEMON! BWHAHAHAHA…..not really but…. The money would be nice….

I'm not really sure what made me write this. I think aliens…or drugs….

OK! LETS START!

"Look at them with there gotta catch them all! IT MAKES ME SICK!" Peacelove Moonchild had long Pink hair and was rather short. She was decked out in her usual hippy garb of a long earthy brown skirt and a "Free the Pokemon!" Tee. "They treat them like slaves making them battle! CAN'T THEY SEE THEIR PAIN! As a thousand volts from a Richu or Pikachu rushes through their poor defenseless bodies, or as they nearly kill each other just because their "MASTER" wants to be a Pokemon Master! HORRIBLE! Its time for a good old fashion hippy protest! Now where can I get a couple of dumbass's to blindly follow me and do my every bidding? Hmmmm…." Just then there was a yelling sound in the sky and two people and a meowth fell from the sky.

"WHO THE HELL!" Peacelove rushed forward and picked up the poor Meowth. "Are you ok you poor little Meowth! Its ok I wont let these mean people hurt you ever again." Meowth just looked at her like she was stupid and just enjoyed the love, purring softly.

"WHAT! What are you doing to my meowth!" A long haired red haired girl jumped up. She had an "R" on her shirt. Peacelove assumed it stands for retard.

"Just showing it some love and equality! Were you battling this poor defenseless meowth!" A guy with blue hair stood up rubbing his sore ass.

"You sound like one of them hippy activist!" Peacelove struck a pose and gave him the peace sign.

"CUZ I'AM! My name is peacelove hippy extraordinaire! Spread the Poke love! My mission in life is to create equality between humans and pokemon!" The two people went starry eyed and slouched against each other.

"What a beautiful cause! I always wanted to be part of a good cause! I'm Jesse!" They both stood up straight and looked ready to burst into song.

"And I'm James."

"And were two idiots that will blindly follow you and do your bidding!" They said the last part in unison.

Peacelove smiled a scheming smile. 'Excellent' she thought this rather evilly.

"Ok! Now it's time for some good ol' hippy protesting! Here, in my back pack I have some hippy garb. DON YOUR Uniforms!" Peacelove smiled as they went through her bag and went to the bushes. "Isn't this great little meowth! Equality for Pokemon is one step closer."

" Yea, finally I might get treated decently!" Peacelove dropped meowth in surprise.

"YOU CAN TALK! THIS IS GREAT! Proof that pokemon are as intelligent if not more intelligent than humans! You will become famous! A symbol of equality! LOVE AND PEACE!" Meowth's eye's glazed over as he thought of the fame and money to come.

Jesse and James came out of the bushes. Jesse had on a shirt with long floral pattern sleeves and a scrunched material shirt that stopped three inches below the breast showing her stomach. She had a pink flowery skirt that brushed the ground and small pink sunglasses.

James had on a white shirt with long sleeves with the cuffs unbuttoned and a brown vest with fringes on the bottom, then brown bell-bottoms and black sunglasses along with a black artist hat.

"You guys look totally awesome! Its defiantly time for some pot!"

**(15 smoke filled minutes later)**

"OK! Now that were totally stoned lets go cause some hell!" Peacelove lead the way as the marched towards the nearest town. Along the way they got some picket signs.

There was a Pokemon battle going on in the town square between Ash and a girl with Blue hair.

They all ran to the middle of the battle and got in between the two pokemon.

"STOP THIS MADNESS AND THINK OF THE POKEMON" Peacelove yelled as Jesse and James held up their peace and love anti-battling signs.

"TEAM ROCKET!" Ash yelled. "You can't have Pikachu!"

'Were not team rocket any more!" Jesse yelled walking up to him and getting in his face. "Were hippy's! And were fighting for the rights of Pokemon everywhere!" Pikachu, who was on Ash's shoulder jumped to Jesses shoulder. "Well hello little Pikachu! Are you hungry?" Jesse handed her an apple and Pikachu ate it happily.

'PIKACHU! Come on we have to battle!" Ash said getting angry.

"Pikachu doesn't have to do anything!" James put his picket sign in Ash's face as Jesse walked away with Pikachu.

"HEY! Wait I wanna be a hippy!" Misty ran forward with Togapea(SP?) in her arms. "Can I join your band of hippys!"

Peacelove smiled at Misty and handed her her backpack. "Change into some hippy clothes and then you can be in our traveling hippy band!" Misty ran off happily.

"Forget this I'm going home." The girl Ash was battling took back her Pokemon into it's ball frustrated. "You can get a different gym badge! Because this is bull shit! Next time you wanna battle don't let your friends get in the way!" The gym leader walked off in a huff.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! IM ONE BADGE AWAY FROM JOTO(sp?) LEAUGE!" Ash broke down crying in the middle of the street his hopes of going to the Joto league anytime soon dashed because the next gym was a month away! ()

No one really paid attention because Brock went to get an ice cream and misty had come back dressed in her new clothing.

She picked out an orange poke dot pattern tube top and brown baggy bell-bottoms along with a corduroy brown hat.

"You are an official hippy! What's your name hippy brethren!" Peacelove said enthusiastically.

"Misty."

"Ok Misty! Do you know any one else that might wanna be a hippy?" Misty thought for a second.

"Brock. He's gay though. He was turned down so many times that he just gave up on women." James ran over to Misty.

"REALLY! What's his type!" Misty looked a little surprised at his reaction to knowing Brock was gay.

"Your gay? Well..ummm, I don't really know but I guess you could try to get to know him." Brock came out of the ice cream shop holding a chocolate ice cream cone. "HEY BROCK! Wanna be a hippy!" Brock shrugged his shoulders.

"Yea, why not." Misty handed him the backpack and he came back a few minutes later with a brown fringed vest with no shirt and baggy blue jeans on. James practically drooled at the sight of his finely chiseled chest.

"Welcome to the hippy nation brother Brock! On ward to the next town."

At the next town was a National convention of world leaders. Peacelove planned to use this to spread her hippy message!

Peacelove and her hippy band burst into the convention. The fought off several guards and made it to the center of the room were a delegate usually speaks. This time it was peacelove's turn to talk!

"Delegates of the Poke nations. I'm but a humble hippy with my meager hippy band. We travel to spread the message of equality. The abuse of our fellow creatures of earth has to stop. The poor Pokemon are forced to battle and become injured. STOLEN from their homes and put into a small Poke ball! And do they know of the injustice! Can they tell, are they smart enough? Well my dear friend Meowth has some things to say about this. Meowth." Meowth walked up to the microphone and coughed a couple of time to clear his through.

"Hello. My name is meowth and I was once an abused and used Pokemon. UNTILL the day that I met Jesse and James. They showed me equality. I wasn't afraid to talk around them. See every Pokemon has the ability to speak like me. They just don't because they are afraid to express their opinions for fear of punishment. Just recently I have gotten poor Pikachu over there to work through years of oppressive behavior directed towards him. He will talk but is afraid to. He will talk to only me. Me and Peacelove. This oppressive behavior has to stop. There must be equality between humans and Pokemon. Dueling HAS TO STOP! Do you realize the pain caused by getting shocked by a Pikachu? Or getting fried by a Charmelion? It isn't nice. If you realized half the pain dueling cause's pokemon, you would ban it immediately. Thank you." Applause broke out from all of the delegates as Meowth stepped down.

After security chased them for about 15 minutes the delegates came to a ruling on pokemon equality.

"We the delegates of the united Poke nations rule in favor of Pokemon equality. Dueling is here fourth banned. The breeding and capture of Pokemon is illegal. Pokemon must here fourth be free from their Poke balls. If THEY decide to stay with their previous owner they can stay as room mates or life partners.(oc: life partners! (0o) )"

All of the Hippy friends cheered and then were chased by security out of the delegate building.

"YAY! MYLIFE MISSION IS COMPLETED! Lets smoke some weed and get some ice cream." Peacelove was really happy ().

**40 weed smoke filled minutes later with some Karaoke and Ice cream involved!**

"OK! Now what." Peacelove was confused on what to do with her hippy band now that their cause was complete.

"Well… I really have no idea. I guess I'm going home." Brock stood up and left with James following him.

"IM GONNA GO LIVE IN NATURE WITH THE POKEMON! Come Phyduck! Lets go home!" Misty walked in the direction of the nearest river. Jesse really had no were to go.

"So Peacelove. Do you have a family?"

EPILOGE! (yay end….)

Peacelove and Jesse tried dating for a little wile but Peacelove fell in love with a random gypsy and was never seen again.

Jesse reunited with meowth and they started a rock band that was very successful. Jesse married the inventor of coco butter and lived the rest of her life rich and happy.

Meowth never evolved and sank into a deep depression; he used drugs like catnip and blew all of his money. With Jesse and James gone he had no one to look to for support. He committed suicide by overdosing on catnip.

Misty became a child of water, mostly spending her time naked and in the water. She married her Phyduck. They had some very special looking kids….0o.

Brock and James never married but were in a committed relationship the rest of their life. It seem a person can marry a Pokemon but not some one of the same gender!rants on equality

Ash never made it to Joto league. He became an underground Pokemon fighter and breeder. He eventually stole Pikachu back from Jesse and beat him everyday for leaving (?) Ash was arrested in a raid and sentenced to death. Pikachu got to power the electric chair.

Pikachu evolved and married. He had a very nice family and kept in touch with Misty and Brock because he had gotten over his fear of speaking to humans.

The author of this story (me), was attacked by an angry horde of Ash fans. She ran and made it out with a few cuts and bruises. She was eventually killed by her own angry friends. But not before she went insane from writing horribly stupid fanfictions.

**Moral of the story: Pot will make you write stupid fanfictions just like this one! YAY **

**The end**

YAness!

It would be nice if you responded! I don't care if you flame because I'll know some one cared enough to respond! SOOOO….

Flame away!

O O Peace! Don't forget to push that little button down there..

0 0


End file.
